Truth
by Rampakslue
Summary: So, what if Edward's Gate was not enough to pay for Alphonse's body and soul? What if Truth made a bargain with him. What if Edward became the new Truth? [This will at times cross into my other story so be warned] Starts off of Brotherhood/manga but will have some parts of the original anime. {Updates on alternate Mondays}


**Okay so guys, I finished watching both FMA and FMA: Brotherhood. And for some reason, I really hated the ending. So here's my own version. And no, the other story is not on hiatus, its work in progress. I'm halfway done with that chapter. My plan is to finish the Fantasia arc in one chap. So just saying, although this one will cross into my main story at times, this will stay its own, separate story. So don't worry you guys. **

**So without a further ado…. I present to you "Truth"**

"Your gate is not enough as payment Mr. Al-che-mist."

.

. .

. . .

. . . .

. . . . .

"Tell you what, become the new Truth and take my place, and I'll give your brother his body and soul back and put him back on Earth before I leave my position."

. . . . . .

. . . . . . .

. . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . .

"Me? Well, I get to leave this place altogether. I get to live in your world and enjoy life."

. . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Okay then. Bye Mr. Al-che-mist. Maybe we'll see each other later. Have fun being the new Truth."

-[{ one year later }]-

Truth stared jadedly at his Gate. He had been Truth for a year now. Truly, this year was the most boring year of his life, including on Earth and as the Gatekeeper. In the course of the year, he had 20 visitors. All were alchemists who tried human transmutation. All were adults. Another thing they all had in common was that none of them survived the trip through the Gate of Truth.

Through the course of the year he had gained so much knowledge. That was one thing he was thankful for. Although, that knowledge was virtually worthless in the white space, as he called this place. One thing he was thankful for was that he had a corporeal form, unlike the previous Truth had. The previous Truth had an incorporeal figure, he had just resembled a white humanoid with a blacking outlining. He wore a white cloak with a hood with a flamel symbol on the back. He didn't have automail anymore and had both his arm and leg. Underneath his cloak he wore a black dress shirt and dresss pants. He was barefoot. He had golden eyes and golden hair which bangs framed his face.

He sat there bored, playing with his now shoulder length hair. That was when a portal opened. He started. This wasn't how people were supposed to come to him. They were supposed to fall from the … sky? Well, fall towards him from above him. The portal expanded to an 8 foot oval. It had a bluish tint to it. Then out of it stepped out a young boy. He looked younger than Truth was, Truth was about 15 now. Maybe the boy was 13 years old. He wore a black vest, black pants with gold trimming, and a sandal. He had an onyx necklace with a ruby center. He had black hair and gold eyes. Just like him.

"Where am I?" The boy asked out loud.

Truth, he hated that name. Edward stood up. "Welcome to the Gateway. Let me start with this. How did you get here?"

"What do you mean? I just opened up a portal and gave it instructions to take me to a world I haven't been to yet. So I came here."

"Well, my title is Truth but my name is Edward. I sort of the guardian of this world. I make sure all alchemy is done correctly and that does who try to be God is punished."

"Well, hi Edward. I'm looking for powerful people to help counteract this group that is spread across different universes."

"Yes I know, Tartaros right?

"Yes. How do you know?"

"I am Truth. I am all. I know all. [Insert what Truth says in original FMA storyline]. I am you."

The mysterious person just stared at him.

"Ignore what I just said. No, ignore the last one. It should be obvious that I am not you. It's just a traditional thing that I am required to say." Edward said.

"Yeah, but how do you know about Tartaros?" The person asked again.

"Weren't your listening earlier Natsu? I am.."

"Wait, how do you know my name? I don't remember telling it to you." Natsu said.

"I said that I am Truth. I know all. I know who you are. I know what you are. I know where you came from. I now know how you came here. I know all your secrets. I know why you are traveling throughout the multiverse." Edward said.

"Then you know that I plan on creating a team, a guild of some sort to try to prevent Tartaros from destroying the multiverse. Will you help me? With you, we could probably have an advantage over them." Natsu asked him.

"I don't know, I really shouldn't be doing anything without equivalent exchange." Truth replied, although he thought in his mind, "There is no such thing as equivalent exchange, but he doesn't know that."

"Fine, then after everything is over, I'll repay you with my service, equivalent to whatever service you give me." Was his reply.

"What if you die?" Truth questioned.

"I won't." Natsu replied with certainty.

"Okay, but as a bail, I want to tie your soul to my gate, so you won't die, until I have no need of your service anylonger." Truth said, "That okay with you?"

"Umm. Okay, you can do that. Your help is more important." Natsu said.

"Alrighty then, you best be on you way, don't want to keep your friends waiting."

Natsu nodded and turned around. He drew a magic circle with his fingers in the air. A portal opened.

"Oh, before you go, tell me, do you think that it's important to take care of your family and friends?" Truth asked.

"Yeah, you should. Why?" Natsu replied.

"Nothing. Consider that as me owing you a day of service. Now go." Truth said.

"Okay, bye. See you later." Natsu turned and walked into his portal and disappeared.

"Okay then," Truth murmured to himself, "I guess I am late for a checkup on my friends and brother. I better get going, as today is Alphonse's birthday. What should I get him? Of course, I have to pretend to be someone else. When should I reveal myself?" He pondered as he walked towards the Gate. As he got near, it opened to reveal a black, empty space with a dim light somewhere in the distance. He entered and kept walking. The Gate closed.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

{A hotel room in Central, Armetris [some three years later]}

"Happy Birthday Alphonse!" Everyone shouted.

"Happy 18th birthday!" Winry yelled!"

"Oh, my prince is 18 now. I'm still one year younger!" May Chang said as she kissed Alphonse.

"Congradulations!" Riza Mustang said.

The others, including Roy Mustand, Fuery, Breda, Scar, and others congradulated him.

"Thanks guys, really, you didn't have to do this for me." Al said.

"It's nothing, after all, you're our friend. Congrats on becoming a state alchemist! You're the second youngest to become one after.." Havoc started.

Riza hit him. "Are you stupid?" She hissed at him, her gun pulled out, aimed right at him.

"Wait... don't shoot!" Havoc pleaded.

"I'm sorry, Al, I..." Mustang began.

"It's alright. I do miss him but I know there's nothing I can do about it." Al said. May hugged him. "I wonder if I'll get a present from T this year too."

"You're right, every year, you got a present from T! Have you found out who it was yet?" Lin aksed.

"No. But it has to be an alchemist. That much I know." Al said. "Hey what's wrong?" he asked as Mustang was staring at something behind him.

Everyone looked at Mustand and then looked towards what he was looking at.

"Umm, Al, you might want to turn around." Breda said.

Alphonse turned around. He say the Gate.

"What's that doing here?" He yelled backing away. Everyone started backing up, with May, Alphonse, Lan, Ling, Roy, and Riza in front. The Gate opened. They watched as the elaborately designed gateway open to reveal a figure walking out. They saw a hooded figure walking out and step lightly on the ground. The Gate closed behind him and vanished.

"Hey, did you guys miss me?"

**Okay, so here it is, love it? Hate is? I don't really know how it's gonna go so I will probably need some help. I only know vaguely where it's going to go. R&R. Ram out!**


End file.
